Kiasyd
The Kiasyd are a bloodline of the Lasombra founded after a mysterious "accident" involving the Lasombra Marconius of Strasbourg. The "accident", involving faeries and the blood of "Zeernebooch, a god of the Underworld", resulted in Marconius gaining several feet in height, turning chalky white and developing large, elongated black eyes. The Kiasyd are a very sedate clan, noted primarily for their fascination with ancient lore, their solitude, their impeccably good manners, and the fact that they look like 7 foot tall space aliens. Kiasyd are also in some way connected with changelings; they are vulnerable to cold iron and have an inherent understanding of fae tricks. Their Mytherceria Discipline gives them the ability to modify reality in ways not unlike the fae. The Kiasyd are nominally aligned with the Sabbat, although this has more to do with ancestry than anything else; the Kiasyd do not involve themselves in sect affairs and their temperament is not well suited to the sect. History Dark Ages ]] Originally, "Kiasyd" was a term used to describe any faerie-blooded vampire, whether they had successfully survived the trauma of the Embrace or otherwise been transformed by the touch of faerie. These vampires instinctively knew that they did not belong, and most sires immediately disposed of their "freak accidents". Those rare Kiasyd that survived found that they could pass on their curse with the Embrace, creating new Kiasyd. Most of these Kiasyd lineages were scattered, as most Kiasyd could not stand close contact, as it reminded them of what they had lost. This changed around the beginning of the Renaissance, as Marconius and his brood sought to rule alone, and other Kiasyd started to disappear. The surviving Kiasyd surrendered their name and disputed territory, renaming themselves the Maeghar, leaving Marconius' bloodline as the only Kiasyd. The Rise of Marconius According to legends within the bloodline, Marconius and his sister Hrotsuitha were mages that sought to create a perfect being, combining the features of many supernaturals into one. Marconius was Embraced by a Lasombra, which caused his experiments to fall short. His sister, however, showed him the Abyss and brought him into contact with a group of Faeries called Thallain. Within the Abyss, Marconius drained his sister dry after having fed her a concoction of vitae, dark glamour and several other components. When he returned, he was fundamentally changed. Only the protection of the methuselah Boukephos saved Marconius from being outright destroyed by the Amici Noctis. Instead, he was banished into an oubliette in Castel d'Ombro. This prison held until the Anarch Revolt. Afterward, the remaining Kiasyd joined the Sabbat. Marconius retreated to Strasbourg, which he claimed as his domain. Victorian Age As an age of learning, this period was to Kiasyd like water is to a fish. Though they made little contribution to vampire society as a whole, they must have considered this time as the epitome of what the world should be. Final Nights Kiasyd trudged their way through the years as they have since they began, collecting knowledge for whatever reason drives them. Culture Kiasyd culture is polite, formal, and a bit Victorian. If one were to imagine a group of well-learned individuals in overstuffed leather chairs conversing in a gentlemanly fashion, you would have a perfect idea of how they act towards one another when they meet. Every 50 years, the bloodline gathers to discuss new lores and mysteries. Because of a long-standing love-hate relationship with the Lasombra, Kiasyd are most often associated with the Sabbat. This is not always the case, however. The bloodline's members are exceptionally tall and heights of over seven feet are not unusual. Their odd appearance includes chalk-white skin (which seems to glow faintly blue in the moonlight after they have recently fed), and solid black eyes. This strange visual impression may account for the clan nickname "Weirdlings". Their symbol is a moth marked with a death's head. As scholars, the Kiasyd are fascinated by the different tastes of vitae. This does not only include vampires and mortals, but stretches to other supernaturals, as well. Informal cocktail clubs mix these different forms of blood to create new concoctions, using alchemy to catalogue the strange properties of blood. The bloodline's clan discipline is Mytherceria, which encompasses a heightened talent for acquiring arcane knowledge. The discipline also makes them experts at creating and solving riddles. Embraces Museum curators, talented students, librarians, rare book experts, and academics of all stripes are likely choices for Kiasyd Embraces. The Weirdlings want their progeny to be studious, polite, and educated, and they do not want to take the time instructing them in the basics of erudite understanding. Organization Kiasyd are solitary and at times, perhaps, a bit territorial. If one were to find more than a single Kiasyd in a city, it is either a sire and their childe, or a very brief visit from a colleague. The Kiasyd do not enjoy each other's company, which is strange, considering how little they have in common with everyone else. After a short period of instruction (50 years at the most, and this period has grown much shorter in modern nights), a Kiasyd childe is released from her sire's haven and is no longer the elder Kiasyd's responsibility. Trivia The Kiasyd font is Yataghan. Gallery Kiasyd revised edition.png|Kiasyd from Revised Edition Kiasyd v20, p. 404.jpg|Kiasyd from V20. Art by Mark Jackson Kiasyd in Lore of the Bloodlines.png|From Lore of the Bloodlines. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. Kiasyd by Mark Kelly.jpg|Art by Mark Kelly Kiasyd.jpg References * * * * Category:Bloodlines (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary